leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riuzak/Irin , The Elementalist
You are invited to motivate your decision if negative. |date = Unreleased |health = 35 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 320 (+85) |energy = 200 |damage = 51 (+2.5) |attackspeed = 0.64 (+2.7%) |range = 550 |armor = 15 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 6.3 (+0.65) |speed = 335 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }}'Irin , The Elementalist''' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities NOTE = SHE HAVE 400 ENERGY AND 75 ENERGY REGEN.(200 more energy then normal and 25 more energy regen.) Irin's basic abilities use the stance mechanic. In addition to their activation effects, her basic abilities each grant a unique and persistent aura until she activates a different basic ability to change stance. The previous stance persists for 2 more second after Irin enters a different stance. Changing stances sets off a 5 second cooldown on Irin's basic abilities. Irin uses the power of the water as her vantage gaining bonus 10% movement speed for 1 second after hitting an enemy champion with basic attacks and skills. |cooldown= 5 |cost= 30 |costtype= energy }} |cooldown= |cost= 35 |costtype= energy }} |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= energy }} }} Irin is excited by using the fire so every spell that kill an enemy will restore health point. |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost= 30 |costtype=energy }} Irin wheel two fire balls that grants her a shield for 7 seconds that absorb incoming damage. If her shield reaches one third, she will be able to cast the next fire spell. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 35 |costtype= energy }} Irin concentrate her fireballs making a dragon jaws doing a breath in a 70° cone doing magic damage and slowing them if faced away from Irin by 20%. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 750 |cost=40 |costtype=energy }} }} Irin is fortified by using the earth so she gain bonus armor and magic resist. |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost= 30 |costtype=energy }} Irin punches the earth dealing magic damage to the enemy around and slowing them for 15%. |leveling= |cooldown= |diameter= 250 |cost= 35 |costtype= energy }} Irin punches two times the ground below her creating an impassable monolith for 6 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 900 |cost=40 |costtype=energy }} }} Irin is carried by the wind increasing her movement speed and every time she receive 5 basic attack or spell considered as basic attack (Ex. Mistyc Shot ecc... ) she will be able to dodge that attack. |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost= 30 |costtype=energy }} Irin channels for 2 seconds a compressed air shot that knock back the first target and deals magic damage to the other target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 35 |costtype= energy |range= 650 }} Irin creates a circular area that influences the allies , bosting them and increasing armor by 15. |leveling= |cooldown= |Diamenter= 400 |range= 1100 |cost=40 |costtype=energy }} }} Lore Irin was born in a forgotten land and she's the only one who can control all the four elements : Water , Fire , Earth and Wind. Someone call her God because she's actually the only one human that can controll all the elements. Irin has lived in Ionia, with . A day she had to go with Akali and Shen into a twilight forest and right here two monsters appears , and attacked them making them separate. Shen and Akali met again but there was no trace of Irin. Irin joined the League of Legends searching her friends. She found them, but she also found the monsters who attacked them. Now she wants only her friends, but she now also that the monster are still searching her, and they'll take her... Quotes ;Upon Selection *''The elements flow in me'' ;Attacking *''Through the elements'' *''No'ne can stop the elements'' *''Someone need the strenght, I don't.'' *''Body and mind, one thing'' *''Crushed by my power!'' *''Underlying creatures!'' *''You need more power'' ;Movement *''Keep the concentration'' *''No more death'' *''Someone is born to be a conqueror'' *''I'll defend the innocent'' *''Keep moving on'' *''No'ne will kill the civils!'' *''No power above me!'' ;Taunt *''I can't disappear, but i can let you disappear'' *''You shouldn't oppose to me!'' *''No more victims!'' ;Joke *''You shouldn't play with the fire'' *''We have to knock up them with the wind'' *''Drown them!'' *''Ops!Did this rock hurt? ;Upon receiving a kill or assist with or *''Let's balance their mind!'' *''No more esitation!'' *''Ownage!'' ;Upon using Taunt near *''I'm so sorry, but my wind is stronger ;Upon using Taunt near *''I'm hotter then you!'' ;Puon using Taunt near *''Want do a Tsunami Challenge?'' ;Upon using Taunt near *''You can't break those monolith!'' ;Upon killing or *''Go back into the Void!'' *''Turn away from Ionia!'' *''No more monsters!'' ;Upon killing *''Keep the dark power out of Ionia!'' *''No more dark here!'' ;Upon dying *''Balance can't be...broken.'' *''Sorry Ionia...'' ;Upon getting killed by or *''I...failed'' *''They got me...'' ;Upon getting killed by or *''Why you did this?'' Do you want let Irin join the League of Legends? Yes No Category:Custom champions